


Winning

by initiumslave



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Gen, M/M, My first bpro fic is basically my thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initiumslave/pseuds/initiumslave
Summary: Tomo doesn't get embarrassed. Ever.





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Smooch-tober Day 18: Kiss because of a dare

"...you can't. I think it's physically impossible."

Tomo paused, blinking and tilting his head to the side when the conversation in the common room came to a halt when he entered. "Yes?"

None of the members of Moons and Thrive can look at him, ducking like guilty children. Which all of them can only do since Killer King are out on a job. Being a senpai is hard sometimes.

"Ah. Tomo." Only Ryuji perked up, his eyes shining with familiar mischief, the kind that demanded that Tomo participates in it.

Tomo smiled to himself. Of course he'll do it. When has he ever refused Ryuji some harmless fun? He strode over to the couch and sat beside his partner, reaching for an empty cup and pouring some tea for himself.

As expected, Ryuji began explaining despite being unprompted. "They said that it's unfair that they had never seen you embarrassed or blushing."

Kazu hid behind his teacup, suddenly very interested at the bottom of it when Tomo's eyes veered to him. The rest of Moons had fairly similar reactions, except for Momotarou who was nodding along Ryuji's explanation.

Unlike them, Thrive has drastically different reactions, Yuuta rubbing a fist at the side of his head with a small wink, Goshi cursing under his breath, and Kento... Kento looks contemplative, his eyes searching and sweeping Tomohisa from head to toe.

"...I was telling them that I haven't seen it either and that it's impossible." Ryuji finished, kicking Tomo under the table for not listening to him fully.

Tomo turned to him again, flashing his brightest smile. He has been feeling rather bored today as well. So why not play along? "I don't think it's impossible." At the cock of Ryuji's eyebrow he continued. "It isn't impossible."

Ryuji hummed then his smile widened, very much like a spoiled cat that got the cream, his eyes sparkling. "Then do you want to make a game?

At the mention of a game, the rest of them perked up. All of them are competitive in some level after all.

"If you manage to make Tomo embarrassed or make him blush..." Ryuji trailed off, frowning in thought.

Tomo continued it for him. "I'll take you on a shopping spree. Anything and everything of your choice. Or you can make me do anything you want."

They lit up, the prize more than enough to flame their desire to win. Even Goshi looked even more interested. Tomo can buy anything they could possibly want and more. Although some of them wonders how it will feel to have the Prince as a manservant for a day.

Tomo's smile widened and he blinked up at them from beneath his lashes. "But I am allowed to retaliate of course."

Ryuji snorted and rolled his eyes, going back to eating his cake. No one is winning this game aside from Tomo. Besides, Tomo already gives him everything he wants and does anything he asks, why bother? "If Tomo makes you blush, you're out of the game."

Kazu goes red, immediately shaking his head, making Tomo pout a little. Kazu knows him too well.

"That's the rules." Tomo hummed, sipping his tea before adding. "As long as it doesn't leave this building and is not harmful, then everything is fine. The deadline is before 12 AM." He then stood up, smiling brightly at all of them. "I'm looking forward to it."

He strolled out of the room, knowing full well that a certain someone's gaze is fixed on him.

This will be a very interesting day.

* * *

The Moons members attacked first, of course they did. Aside from Kazu, also of course, they attacked by pairs, one obviously more reluctant (Tatsuhisa and Momotaro) than their overexcited counterparts (Hikaru and Mikado).

They set traps that did nothing but make Tomo laugh. He lives with Ryuji, this is simply a day to day thing. Pies on his face, banana peels, buckets of water, every trick in the book, all of them are so fun.

Tomo doesn't retaliate to those, it won't be fun to end the game so early. He just asked them to clean up and try again.

Yuta tried surprising him from around the corner but went beet red when Tomo scooped him up in his arms after he fell, gently asking Yuta if he's okay.

One down.

Goushi didn't even try, joining Kazu and Ryuji in watching the trainwreck that's happening in their dorms.

Tomo is humming as he entered the kitchen, the day had been fun so far. It's just that... There's one who didn't clarify if he's joining or watching and yet still hasn't done anything.

The kitchen door slammed close, Tomo already knows who it is.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, was it?

"Kento." Tomo greeted, placing down the plate of cake he was getting for Ryuji on the counter before turning around. "Are you joining the game?"

"Maybe." Kento stepped closer and closer and closer, his lips pulled into that smirk that makes the fans go wild. He stepped right into Tomo's personal space, trapping him against the counter. "Maybe not."

"I see." Tomo looked up at the scant difference between their faces, feeling Kento's breath on him, it's rare for him to be shorter than anyone, how fun. Kento really is the Sex Idol. "Is there anything you need?"

"Just one." Kento reached behind Tomo then brought up his hand up to Tomo's face, his fingers smeared with cream.

Tomo took a moment to mentally apologize to Ryuji, he was really looking forward to that cake. Tomo will get him another one. Only then did he focused on Kento who is holding up his fingers to Tomo's lips. "Yes?"

"Will the Prince help me clean this up?" Kento says, pressing his fingers on Tomo's lips with a smirk.

Tomo partially opened his mouth, licking at the pad of Kento's fingers. Really. If Kento wants to see him go red, he has to do better than this. The cream is sweet but the dumbfounded expression on Kento's face is sweeter. Tomo makes sure to clean up well, licking in between Kento's fingers, sucking too and that made lewd sounds echo in the otherwise silent kitchen. By the time he's done, Kento's fingers are clean and the Sex Idol is panting.

So cute.

Tomo makes sure to lick his lips clean, keeping his eyes on Kento's dazed expression. "Anything else?"

Kento swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"Then, it's my turn okay?" Tomo blindly reached behind him, feeling the stickiness of the cream on his fingers, when he brought it up to their faces, Kento leaned close, obviously willing to return the favor, Tomo pulled back his hand, smiling at Kento as he shakes his head.

He pops his fingers into his mouth, groaning in delight at the rich taste, licking up all of the cream until it's clean again. Once done, he pulled his fingers out with a pop. Through it all, he watched Kento from beneath his lashes.

Tomo smiles at him, bright and pure. "Want to taste?"

"Wha-"

Tomo pulled him closer by his waist, pressing their lips together and slipping his tongue between Kento's slightly parted lips, twisting their tongues together, sharing the sweet taste of the cream.

Kento moaned, his fingers reaching up and grasping at Tomo's hair, kissing back just as hard.

Once they pull away, they're both panting.

"Ah." Tomo grinned, cupping Kento's cheek in his hand. "I win." He pressed one more kiss to the edge of Kento's lips before he pulled away and walked towards the door, he needs to replace Ryuji's cake.

Kento just stared after him, his jaw dropped and his cheeks red.

**Author's Note:**

> TomoKento is my favourite ship because they're both so pretty and I'm 100% sure Tomo will top Kento.
> 
> Please don't take this fic too seriously, I just want them being dumb boiis
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom and my characterisation of them is still iffy....so please talk to me! I'm open for pretty much all the ships!


End file.
